


Naps

by JohnGreenGirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnGreenGirl/pseuds/JohnGreenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are taking a nap, simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naps

Though they had separate bedrooms, Dan and Phil took their naps together. Given that both men had a habit of staying up until the early hours of the morning, it wasn’t surprising to find them curled up together in one of their beds.

Today they are in Dan’s bed, tangled in black and gray sheets. Or at least Dan is.

_You always have been a cover hog, Bear,_ Phil thinks fondly, propping himself up a little so he can look down at Dan.

His brown hair is starting to curl, becoming mussed in Dan’s sleep. He is already several years younger than Phil, but he looks even younger in his sleep. A little smile plays on his lips, bringing out a hint of his dimples.

Even now, Dan likes to be the little spoon. It used to come naturally when they first started taking naps together. Dan was eighteen then, and shorter than Phil. But now Dan is several inches taller now, but when they lay down for naps he still insists on cuddling into Phil’s arms.

Laying this way left Dan’s legs reaching fart past Phil’s, but he always bends his knees and tangles his feet with Phil’s to compensate.

“It’s more comfortable this way,” Dan always says. _For you,_ Phil always thinks.

Dan stirs in his sleep, seeming to know that Phil has moved away from him even this tiny bit. Reaching out, Dan slips his hand into Phil’s and pulls it so it rests under his cheek.

Sleepily Dan nuzzles his face into the palm of Phil’s hand. “I thought you’d left me,” Dan says, the sleep making his voice murky and soft.

“I’d never do that,” Phil whispers in Dan’s ear before resting his head on top of Dan’s.

Dan sighs back into sleep when Phil uses his other arm to pull Dan closer to him, and Phil absolutely melts at the sound of it.


End file.
